deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jenosa Arma vs Yang Xiao Long
Yang Xiao Long vs Jenosa Arma is a Fanon Death Battle episode. It pits Yang from the popular online RWBY series against Jenosa from the Scurge Hive video game. Intro (*cue Death Battle Main Theme - Invader) Wiz: We've had combatants similar to each other before, but not quite to this extent. Boomstick: Yang, the hot-headed slayer of Grimm. Wiz: And Jenosa, the space faring bounty hunter with ridiculous hair. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Yang (*cue - RWBY Vol. 1 - Red Like Roses Part 2 - Buildup) Wiz: In the world of Remnant, there is a small island called patch. Here, a person can truly relax. The weather is calm, the birds fly over head ... Boomstick: And the girls kick ass! It's the place where Yang Xiao Long, was born and raised. Wiz: It wasn't all sunshine and rainbows, however, as her mother had vanished and her stepmother was dead. However, these are exactly the things that inspired Yang to become a Huntress and explore the world. And hopefully, one day, reunite with her mother. Boomstick: To achieve this, Yang was trained at Signal by her combat-expert uncle, Qrow, before going on to be trained at the prestigious Beacon Academy. Wiz: Bear in mind Qrow can go toe-to-toe with Winter Schnee, whilst drunk. Boomstick: But to become a Huntress, one must obviously have a weapon. And what's better than one? Two, dammit! (*cue RWBY Vol. 1 - This Will Be The Day) Wiz: Yang wears two yellow bracelets that grow and transform into Shotgun Gauntlets called Ember Celica. The gauntlets fire off rounds of both long range kinetic blasts and short range explosive cased shells and are seemingly triggered through a punching motion. Boomstick: In addition to this, her soul can be used as an Aura for defensive capabilities. It's strong enough to take a punch from an Atlesian Paladin-290 through solid concrete, which was more than strong enough to obliterate a normal person. Wiz: But the most powerful aspect of her Aura is her Semblance. (*cue Dragon Ball Z - Rock the Dragon) Wiz: For every piece of damage Yang takes, she gets stronger physically. This allowed her to punch Junior flying through a closed window and shatter the aforementioned 290. It isn't limited to physical hits, either, meaning any damage can benefit her. Boomstick: Despite all this however, Yang is not perfect. Her Aura and temper are both limited. She's also noticeably worse against opponents who specialise in kicks. Wiz: But unarguably her biggest weakness is rushing into battle without a plan of action. This weaknesses is the reason her lower right arm got completely cut off by Adam. (brief pause) Spoilers. Boomstick: But even with these flaws, Yang has accomplished a lot for herself. She's dedicated her life to traveling and fighting the world. Wiz: And we don't see that ending any time soon Jenosa (*cue Metroid Prime - Main Theme) Boomstick: Space, the final frontier, the limitless void and an unofficial home for bounty hunters. Like Boba Fett, Samus Aran and ... Jenosa Arma? Wiz: What, did you forget about her? Don't worry, you're not alone. Boomstick: She was just your regular bounty hunter working for the Military. A shipping raid mission her, some recon there. You know, standard stuff. Wiz: But then she was given an offer she couldn't refuse. With the promise of a high paycheck and a military prototype bio-suit on her mind, she set of for Planet Inos ... and almost immediately got infected by Scurge. Boomstick: You ever played Metroid Fusion? Remember the X-Parasites? They're basically those, only there's no way to permanently rid yourself of it. Wiz: Now relying on nothing more than the decontamination chambers (which can reset her infection to 1%, but they do not cure her for some reason) and the bio-suit, she was still determined to see her mission through. Boomstick: Thing was, though, that the facility wasn't exactly abandoned. The entire place was crawling with aliens of every size, shape and type. Wiz: So how fortunate for her that the bio-suit had ranged, upgradeable weaponry in the form of Projectile Gauntlets. Boomstick: The EMP/Combustion/Dissapator Beams deal more damage to electronic and digital/biological/energy-based lifeforms, respectively. Wiz: The Adrenline Booster and Cryostatis Beam slow down time briefly and freeze surrounding opponents, while the Plasma Grenade... Boomstick: Your choice of Halo joke here, viewers Wiz: ...is strong enough to blast away rubble and knock aliens backwards with no effort. Boomstick: But as if the weapons weren't awesome and diverse enough for you, the suit also received multiple direct upgrades. The Toxin Resist, Double Jump and Illumination upgrades do... what you'd think they'd do. Wiz: If that wasn't enough, it also provides her with more defence and a magnetic tether-and-grapple. This allows her to drag heavy objects, swing through the air and bring enemies closer to her for easier aim. Boomstick: With all of these things considered, she's accomplished some very impressive things. She's destroyed aliens many times stronger, bigger, faster and more hostile than her, has always kept a calm, collected head in combat and has never tripped over her own hair. I mean seriously, not even once. Wiz: But she's hardly perfect. Her projectiles, while strong, have limited range. The Scurge infection is still active within her, meaning if she doesn't get its advancement reset in time, it will eventually kill her. Boomstick: But her biggest, and arguably stupidest weakness is that, while her weapons deal massive damage to appropriate targets, they actually buff the incorrect targets attack power or speed. WHY?!?? Wiz: After all was said and done, she did complete her mission and get off the planet once and for all. She then drifted through space, no one aware where she was. Boomstick: So what happened next? Wiz: That's it. Boomstick: What? WHY?!? Wiz: Well, low sales figures for the game in tandem with many labeling the game a 'Metroid rip-off' and both Orbital Media and Southpeak Games going bust means a sequel never happened. Boomstick: But *sniff* she was so ******* awesome.... (Boomstick composes himself, remembering he's doing the show.). Boomstick: Er, anyway, Jenosa is easily one of the most underrated characters ever put in a video game. She's a genuine badass who will see ever mission to either it's end or her own. Wiz: Mess with her and you will regret it. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! Start of animation 21:25, Abandoned Amity Colosseum (*cue Scurge Hive - Excerpt 1 ~ Cruiser) Yang: Looks like there's no more Grimm here. Better get back to Ruby before she starts worrying about me. Yang turns around and starts heading towards an exit. White Fang HQ, 20 minutes earlier Cinder: Your mission is simple. We are getting more members than ever before, so naturally we're running low on space for the recruits. Your job is to clear the Amity Colosseum of all life, so as to make space for new training grounds. Jenosa: OK, but why do you need me? Why not just get your lackeys to do it? Hell, I've seen your power, you could probably do yourself! Cinder: Our ... subordinates are either dead, in training or otherwise preoccupied. Jenosa: So you want me to do it, got it. And the reward is as you specified? Cinder: Yes, money and a cure. Jenosa: Very well. I better get decontaminated before the mission. Jenosa walks towards the door. Cinder: And remember, I want no witnesses. Nothing except you should be alive in that building. Got it? Jenosa pauses to speak before leaving. Jenosa: ...Yes. Cut back to Amity Colosseum As Yang is leaving, a lone Beowolf lands down behind her, snarling. Yang turns around, her body in a combat stance and her face making a definite smile. Yang: Thanks for showing up, was beginning to think this was a waste of my time. Before Yang can engage combat, however, the Grimm is struck in the back. It's entire body is consumed by flame for a few brief seconds before exploding. Yang covers her eyes to shield them from the sudden brightness. Yang: What the!?! After noticing the glow fading, she looked at what caused the spontaneous combustion. It turned out to be a woman, with borderline-detrimental hair and a similar weapon to her. Jenosa started walking slowly to Yang, still in a combat position. Yang: Never seen a Grimm do that before. Jenosa: By the time I'm done with you, you never will again. Both combatants start running at each other. Fight! (*cue Pokémon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire - Wally Battle Theme) Both Yang and Jenosa begin by exchanging a few basic punches. Yang blocks Jenosa's first two before responding with a quick but direct sock to the face, send Jenosa backwards but still standing. Yang capitalises with a fury of punches to the stomach before using an explosive round to send her flying backwards. Jenosa quickly gets up and responds with firing her basic projectile at Yang, who counters with her own. Jenosa: Projectile Gauntlets? Real original, kid. Yang: Why would I copy YOU of all people? Jenosa switches to the EMP Beam, and fires of two quick shots. Yang attempts to dodge, but the second one finds it mark on Yang's left Ember Celica. Noticing it malfunctioning, Yang quickly takes it off before it explodes. Jenosa uses this opportunity to fire of a Plasma Grenade at Yang, which homes in and attatches itself to her. Yang tries to remove the explosive, but can't. It detonates and sends her flying into a pillar. Jenosa exploits Yang's position and aims two Plasma Grenades at the pillar. However, due to Aura, she is up quickly and fires several long-distance shots back-to-back at her opponent, unaware of the Grenades. Jenosa tries to dodge with the Adrenline Booster, but it soon runs out and Jenosa is hit several times in the back and legs. The Grenades detonate, and the pillar collapses directly onto Yang, who doesn't act in time. Seeing the carnage and knowing her opponent didn't have any armour, Jenosa thinks she has won Jenosa: How disappointing... (*cue Undertale - Battle against a True Hero) She turns around and starts walking away, but turns back around when she notices a yellow glow from the rubble. Jenosa: This is gonna be one of those days, isn't it... Yang burst out of the rubble, her hair glowing yellow, her eyes red with rage. She stares directly at Jenosa, arms poised. No smiles or anger on her face. Only determination. Yang runs in with several punches of kinetic energy, blasting Jenosa backwards after the final hit. Jenosa switches up to the Dissapator to counter the kinetic energy blasts. The hits rally between the two, but one of Yang's hits finds the mark amidst the volley and Jenosa falls over. Yang fires off another shot to capitilise, but she's now out of ammunition. Yang, with no other real options, decides to run in and end this with one final punch to the face. Jenosa, starting to get up, sees Yang's punch arriving. Knowing know that she's stronger than she looks, Jenosa pulls out her trump card. She switches to the Cryostatis Beam. As Yang closes the gap, Jenosa starts it up. It would be close. Yang gets within punching distance, the Beam fire off... and Yang is frozen solid in a punching position. Jenosa checks her infection level. 82%. She would have to end this quickly. (*cue RWBY Vol. 2 - Die) She fires off three Plasma Grenades, which quickly home in and burrow through to Yang. Yang, unable to move, is bracing herself for the pain. The first Grenade goes off, shattering the ice and releasing Yang, sending her flying. The second explodes soon after, sending her flying further. Suddenly, Jenosa's tether is fired, attaching itself to Yang and bringing her closer. The third Grenade had detonated, sending Yang careening further upwards but more towards Jenosa. As Yang fell, she noticed her scroll was alerting her. But it was set to alert only when she was getting a message or when she had had her Aura depleted. Her hair still glowing, she knew, either way, the was ending now. She repositioned herself to have her head face the ground, drawing her fist back for one last attack. Jenosa, meanwhile, was switching to Combustion. She wanted to end it just as much, and didn't want any mess. Jenosa: Sorry, kid, but I've lived my entire life for the sake of others. This one is for me! Jenosa fires at Yang, still poised to punch. The hit lands directly, consuming her in a personal inferno. Then it ends, as two gauntlets and a Scroll land on the floor. Jenosa walks off to the exit, radioing to Cinder. Jenosa: Mission complete, no witnesses, just like you asked. Send a helicopter, my paycheck better be ready. K.O.! Boomstick: Holy shit... Wiz: This was a surprisingly close call. At first glance, Yang is a fair bit faster than Jenosa and her Semblance gave her a high chance late-game. However, when it comes down to it, Jenosa can check nearly anything Yang could throw at her. Boomstick: Faster? Adrenline Booster mitigates it. Using kinetic energy shots? Dissapator Beam destroys them. Relying on explosive shells? EMP Beam destroys Ember Celica. Wiz: Not to mention Jenosa is more intelligent and far more adept at fighting solo than Yang. And Jenosa's unlimited ammunition reserves and more diverse weaponry easily trump Yang's limited shots and standard projectiles. Boomstick: But Wiz, wouldn't Yang have won if the last punch had hit? After all, it did shatter that Metal Gear wannabe. Wiz: Maybe, but remember that this situation is different to that significantly. 1. Wiess and Ruby aren't there to freeze Jenosa in place. 2. Blake isn't there to swing her around to build up momentum. 3. One of Jenosa's arm's hasn't already been dealt with. Boomstick: Finally, a physically stronger opponent is nothing new for Jenosa (see Jormungand). Shattering an armless Paladin 290 is great, but Jenosa has dealt with aliens that would crush one completely. Looks like Yang got all burnt out. Wiz: The winner is Jenosa Arma. Author Notes Some of you may say that I made this matchup purely out of spite for Yang vs Tifa. Bare in mind: 1. I've never played FFVII, seen Advent Children, played Dissidia, etc. So I basically only know Tifa from Death Battle 2. This was made before RWBY Vol. 4 and I don't want to rework the entire fight if Yang gets some new powers and abilities. 3. This was my first ever matchup. Who starts off their reputation on DBFW with a spite match? Another factor of note is that Yang's Semblance boosts her physical strength, it does not increase her speed as well. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Kontororou Category:Death Battles with Music